Traitors of the Stars
by Lord-Druid
Summary: Shinji and his friends are fighting a cult known as the Angelic Order. But when Shinji finds out one of the recruits is someone he knows, would he be able to protect her? (Rated T for Mild Language.)
1. Prologue: New Recruit

_Disclaimer: I don't own jack._

_Please review, I'm not above criticism._

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Prologue: New Recruit?**

_Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

A boy on a mountain stared at the horizon. He saw the city in all its majesty, but that wonder was replaced with fear when he remembered he had to protect it from a cult called 'The Angelic Order'. Although the origins and workings were unknown, one thing was clear. Destroy any trace of their existence.

"Shinji! Earth to Shinji!" came a voice behind him. "God, how are you going to save the world spacing out like that!?"

"Asuka, this is a moment of peace. Besides there hasn't been any reports of any strange people in the area, if there was my mother or Misato would have told us." Shinji told Asuka in the most serene way possible.

"You're both right." came another voice. "The Angels are not doing anything right now, but that doesn't mean we should be soft."

"You two really need to take this into consideration Rei," Shinji sighed, "The Angels always announce their presence before they do something, and there's three of us. We could send one to one place and one to another if they ever get the idea to take on several locations at once."

Asuka was angry at what Shinji had said, "But what if they all attack in spades, we're three people against an unknown number of them."

Rei realized that NERV is bringing in potential recruits and started to tell them. "Actually, there's going to be a couple of new recruits."

Shinji was more relaxed. "Exactly, there's at least six coming to fight the Angelic Order. There's Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, a white haired guy, an English girl, some other girl we don't know, and..." Shinji stopped himself from going any further and decided to go home. "Let's go, break's over." Asuka and Rei were surprised at Shinji's tone of voice and nearly giving an additional recruit, as if he knows who the last person is. "Let's go find Misato before she starts looking for us."

They both agreed, Asuka whispered to Rei. "So who is this seventh recruit, one thing's for sure it's seems that he knows this person."

Rei nodded. "I agree, I also hear that there's going to be an exchange student. That's either has to be that recruit or it's just the grandmother of confinient timing."

Asuka and Rei walked behind Shinji outside the hills until they saw Misato, Captain of NERV and teacher in their school. "So how was the picnic?"

"It went pretty good, all things considering." Shinji said getting in the car.

Asuka spoke up to Misato. "Hey, teach! Can I speak to you in private?"

"I don't see why not." Misato came up to Asuka and Rei to talk while Shinji waited in the car.

Rei started, "Do you know of the seventh recruit that is to be joining us?"

Misato was shocked, "There's a seventh recruit? The Commander didn't say anything about that."

Asuka sighed in disappointment, "I guess the Ikari's know who this recruit really is."

"In any case, we better not ask Shinji or his parents." Misato warned both the girls.

Meanwhile in the car, Shinji was lost in thought, reminiscing the conversation he had with his parents a few days ago.

_"Why, why did it have to be her, of all the people you could choose, why her." Shinji ask his father._

_"It wasn't exactly our choice, son. She volunteered; her father and can confirm this. You can even ask her yourself." Gendo told Shinji as he had tears from his eyes._

_"Do you realize why I did this in the first place, to protect her from these fucked up cultists, or have you forgotten what happened over there?" Shinji yelled._

_Yui tried to calm Shinji down. "Shinji, listen to me. I know you care for your cousin, and you did promise her brother you'd protect her, but it was her decision to fight with you."_

_Shinji was very angry. He stormed out the door from his house. Yui tried going after him, but Gendo stopped her. "Let him go. Maybe he'll think it over and calm down." Yui, despite her fear, agreed._

As Misato, Asuka, and Rei came into the car, he snapped out of his train of thought. Asuka ask if he is going to school tomorrow. "I maybe able to go tomorrow, but..."

Rei assured Shinji by saying that they were there for him, whatever happens. Shinji was thankful that they would be able to care for him even when everyone was against him.

* * *

_Tokyo-3, Ikari Residence_

Shinji looked at the house before going to the door knowing she would be living here tomorrow. 'I didn't want her to be a part of this, especially during that pointless war. On the bright side, we will indeed catch up. I haven't seen her in years. I just have to protect her, just like the old days. I will be her guardian.'

Shinji walked through the door, greeted by his parents. "Hello Shinji." said Gendo. "We would like to know if you're okay with her joining you in this campaign."

Shinji looked at them as said, "Yes, I am. However, she is a bit inexperienced. If you are okay with this, I would like to be her partner for all of her missions until I think she can otherwise."

Yui closed her eyes in happiness. "Of course, you have known her most of your life. But please, when she does live up to your expectations, you have to see that."

Shinji smiled. "Thank you, I will not let any harm come to her." Shinji hugged both his parents and went to his room.

"It must feel good having a hug from your son." Yui told her husband.

Gendo, giving a most caring smile said, "Better than anything."

Shinji, being a most caring person, had always seen the positive side. Even the war with the Angelic Order hadn't stumble in the slightest.

"Tomorrow will be a brand new day, for me. I just hope she enjoys her time here." Shinji smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_Shinji was walking through an empty world, no animals, no plants, and no people, nothing but a black void. In a sudden flash of light, he saw his shadow take form. In an instant, the world froze and Shinji prepared for battle. "You cannot protect her; she will be cast into the Abyss."_

_What is this, a nightmare, a vision, his doubt taking form? Either way, ignored this creature. "You are not me, don't you dare compare yourself to me!"_

_The shadow smiles and said, "You're right. I am not you, but I will when the negative emotions will run rampant, and I will be sure you will never regain humanity."_

_"Is that supposed to scare me? I am the guardian of the city. You are just a choir boy in comparison." Shinji told the shadow._

_"Maybe so, but you also said you would protect her. What if in this instance, you were to save either the city or that vegan bitch?" the shadow smirked._

_"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL HER THAT! I WILL RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO A STARVING LION!" Shinji was beyond furious._

_However, the shadow still had his smirk on his face, and disappeared. "I would like to see you try."_

_"I will use this power to save the world if I have to." Shinji quietly said to himself._

A knock on the door woke Shinji up from his deep sleep, Shinji thought to himself, 'Another dream about that shadow.' It's been going on ever since he started defending Tokyo-3 from the Angels.

"Shinji, wake up, Rei and Asuka are here! Do you want to get Asuka mad!" his mother called from the other side of the door. Shinji bolt from the bed and got suited up knowing that anything would be better that making Asuka wait.

"I'm here! I'm ready!" Shinji was hurrying to the door and Asuka was waiting outside.

"Shinji, you idiot. I told you to wake up and walk to school with us." Asuka scream.

Rei, meanwhile, was outside with her and glad to see Shinji was always the same cheerful boy from when she first meets him. "Shinji, Asuka, are you two ready to go to school, we can all talk on the way."

* * *

_Toyko-3 High School_

After the short walk to school, Shinji's friends, Touji and Kensuke, approached them. "Well, well, if it isn't Abbot and Castillo."

Touji took some offense to this, but Kensuke held him back. "Anyway, you hear about the exchange student that's going to be here? I heard it's a girl."

"Really? There has been rumors but are you absolutely sure about that." Shinji trying his best to not give away who it is.

Kensuke said to Shinji, "Yes, but sadly that's all we do know about her."

Touji stepped in and said, "Well, she needs to be careful with the Shin-Man. I say he has more than enough women around his arms."

"What are you implying?" Asuka and Rei said in unison.

Touji snickered. "My thoughts exactly."

As Touji was leaving Kensuke said, "Well we best be leaving, see you in class."

As Rei and Asuka stared directly at each other, saying they want to challenge each other for Shinji's affections, Shinji just blushed as red as he had ever been.

Inside the classroom, Hikari, the school rep, does the usual, "Stand, Bow, Sit," and Misato was at her desk, looking at a piece of paper.

As she started to stand, she started to speak. "Now then, as you all know we have an exchange student. The second one this year, the first being Asuka Langley Soryu. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to make her as welcome as possible." A knock came from the door. "That must be her already. Come in!"

The door opens to reveal a dark-skinned beauty. Shinji was shocked that she was actually here.

The entire classroom was flabbergasted, Touji and Kensuke whispered to each other. "Would you check her out? She's probably African or Indian."

"Alright, everyone shut up or you all get the lowest grade immediately." Misato warned the class, which quickly became silent. "Now then would you kindly tell everyone here your name?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Hello, I hope we can be friends, my name is Nadia. Nadia La Arwall."

* * *

_AN:I don't know why nobody, __**NOBODY,**__ wanted to use this anime as a crossover with Evangelion. But I am now and if I didn't, who would?_

_Hope you enjoyed and I'll bring the next chapter in this story._


	2. Chapter 1: Tearful Reunion

_AN: So basically, I wanted to do this fan fiction because I wanted to try and combine these two series that have a lot in common with each other, right down to the main characters. (Hell, Shinji is a gender-swapped version of Nadia anyway). Again, read and review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water or any of the characters and references in the two shows._

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 1: Tearful Reunion**

_Tokyo-3 High School_

Shinji could not believe his eyes, it was actually her, the 'Princess of Atlantis', the girl he helped in both Europe and Africa. He actually was happy and scared at the same time. "Thank you, Miss Arwall. Could you sit next to Shinji over there?" He heard Misato say as she pointed to Shinji.

Nadia, meanwhile, was surprised to see Shinji Ikari, the very boy who fought off the Organization known as SEELE and died while protected her and her friends, or so she thought, as he was sitting on one of the desks. "Shinji Ikari?" she asked, walking up to him.

When he looked up, he received a punch strong enough to destroy a bus. The entire classroom was in shock, including Rei, that she did that to Shinji Ikari, one of the 'Warriors of Fate'. Then she started crying, as Shinji started to say, "It's good to see you too."

"Shinji, you idiot. I thought you were dead." The entire classroom was shocked as she said those words. Misato told the entire classroom that Physical Exercise is right now, telling them to leave the two friends to catch up. The classroom took the hint and left, except for Asuka, who dragged Rei with her and stood by the door.

Rei asked Asuka, "Why are we eavesdropping and why did you drag me in to this?"

Asuka told Rei, "Because Shinji knows her somehow and if their relations are what I think they are, let's just say I just want one rival for Shinji's affections instead of two." Rei agreed and listened in.

Shinji started to speak, "I didn't want you involved in any of this. The Angelic Order are worst then the SEELE."

"I'm not the naive girl you knew, Shinji Ikari! It's been a whole year since then! Have you forgotten the many times I saved you from those monsters!?" Nadia shouted back

"The Angels are not to be underestimated. One knocked me out for a whole week. You have a family back home to protect. I do this, because I want to protect my family here." Shinji told her, tears swelling up his eyes. "So why, why did you volunteer for this?"

Nadia thought for a moment. "I just wanted to help you, the same way you help me. I didn't want to go on an adventure; I just thought that maybe I can owe you back." Shinji never thought of the possibility of friends from other places other than Tokyo-3, if her home was in danger he would come to help as he did last time. "Why did you lie about being dead?"

"How did you know about the lie?" Shinji was surprised to hear that she taught I was dead.

She told him everything. "My father told me! He said you told him to tell me that you were dead. I spent the first few months crying myself to sleep. I eventually got over it, but, out of nowhere, he told me that you were alive. He also told me that I could volunteer for being a Warrior of Fate. I said yes of course."

Shinji bowed his head in disappointment, "Goddamn it, Uncle Eleusis." He whispered to himself. He then told her, "I wanted all of the Atlanteans know that, not just you. I wouldn't be a very good hero if I lived."

Nadia, on the other hand, begged to differed, "Being a hero doesn't mean going out in a blaze of glory. It's about caring for the people your protecting so they can go on to tomorrow without dieing. That statue in the town square is proof of that, all the children, whenever they look up at that statue, they tell themselves 'I want to be just like him when I grow up.' What would what you say tell them otherwise?" Shinji looked at her with tears coming from his eyes; Nadia gave him a hug to try to calm him down.

"That's what they really think about me?" Shinji asked her.

Meanwhile, Rei and Asuka were confused at what they were saying, "What in god's name are they talking about. Atlanteans, Shinji lying about his death, and a statue of him in a town square?" Rei thought that they were insane.

"Either way, there is a possibility of them having romantic feelings for each other. We should just barge in there and stop this." Asuka told Rei. She agreed as they opened the door, scaring both Shinji and Nadia. "So tell us, who is she to you and how long was this going on?!"

"And don't you dare lie to us." Rei told Shinji, looking scarier than she ever was.

He was hesitating of how to explain this to the redhead and the bluenette. "Wait, this isn't what you may be thinking."

Asuka interrupted. "Oh, then what is it then? Is she your first girlfriend? Had a little of that 'Jungle Fever' in you? If so, than to late to come back to him, sister!"

Nadia was just as fearful. "Look, if you think I would just make love to my cousin, than you girls must be sick!"

Asuka and Rei was at a lost for words.

* * *

_Council of the Angelic Order, Location Unknown_

A group of cloaked beings were discussing the deaths of two of their members. "I say we should go for an all out attack, it would save us the trouble, not to mention they killed two of us already."

"I do not think so, or have you forgotten what happened to Sachiel and Shamshel?" The elder angel told to the being named Ramiel.

"They were to blood thirsty for there own good. They were wild, that why they lost." Ramiel told his leader.

Gaghiel thought differently. "Sachiel and Shamshel were strong believers of the faith. The only died because of the Warriors of Fate, specifically the one they call Shinji Ikari."

"There is nothing more distinctive than the strength of many, but in the end, we must serve our holy lord." The leader told the other Angels. "We shall name him the Blue-Eyed Demon and mark him as our number one concern. Ramiel, you're next, hack to every audio and video device in the city and tell them were coming tomorrow night."

"My lord, why do you always want to tell our enemies that were coming instead of just going there and just killing them all." Gaghiel asked their leader.

He laughed as he answered, "Because it's fun, you are all dismissed. Except for you Ramiel, I want to see you here."

Everyone left, except for Ramiel. "I'm guessing you choose me for a reason."

"Yes and no, in a sense Sachiel and Shamshel are stronger than you. I was even going to send Gaghiel on this one, but I choose you because I think you can get the job done." The Angel leader told Ramiel.

"What will you have me do?"

"Go straight to the enemy base and search every room you can. I know she's in there somewhere." The leader gave him the order.

Ramiel smiled as he turned to him. "I will do my best, Lord Adam!"

* * *

_Ikari Residence_

Shinji felt bad for his cousin. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to protect her; maybe she was trying to defend herself. But the outbursts from Rei and Asuka came out of nowhere, so they were ill-prepared.

He told his parents everything that happened. He decided to try to comfort her, he knocked on the door, "Nadia, it's me Shinji. Can I come in?"

He heard her through the other side, "Yes, please." He walked in to see her hugging her legs to her chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry that happened. They always seem to be protective of me." Shinji sat on the bed with her.

"So, are they your combating girlfriends?" Shinji was shocked, Nadia was smiling, she wasn't sad at all. "Because I saw you blush when they busted in the room."

"But, their two girls and I can't just date both of them." he explained to her, "And even if I do, I'm frightened that they might kill each other."

"Why not date one at a time?" she proposed to him. "Neither will have to know."

"But what if one found out externally, not from us?" Shinji was scared out of his mind. "I know you're trying to help, but this is something I have to figure out myself." He told her as he left.

'If only I know how the two of them know him.' Nadia thought to herself.

All of a sudden, sirens from all over the city started to sound. "EVERYONE, PLASE GO TO THE NEAREST SHELTER. WE WILL REPORT WHEN IT WILL BE SAFE TO COME OUT."

She ran out to the living room. Shinji grabbed her arm and shouted, "This way!"

They went outside to his parents' car. They drove to the NERV Command Center. "What are you doing, the shelter's the other way!"

"Not us!" Shinji told his cousin. "Have you forgotten that my mother is the head scientist and my father is the commander of NERV?"

Nadia was embarrassed. "I... kind of forgot that detail." she then she thought "But if your mother and father run this facility, what does that make you?"

Shinji smile and wrapped his arm around her. "A Warrior of Fate, just like you!"

"Like me? You mean I have to go in there with no training, against a guy who's as strong as you say." She was scared tremendously.

Shinji tried to comfort her. "Sadly yes, but you will not be alone. I'll be there all the way. So let's go get your weapon, you need one if you want to get to the Angel out of here."

* * *

_NERV HQ, Weapons Room_

"We have mystical weapons from all over the world, so choose the one you feel comfortable with." Misato told Nadia as she looked at all the weapons.

"I always wanted to try this one." She said as she picked up a katana.

"The Masamune, very interesting." Shinji said, as he was captivated. "I kinda regret not being able to choose that one."

"What did you choose, Shinji?" She wondered as they were leaving the weapons room.

"I have this." Shinji said, showing Nadia the whip. "I'm not entirely sure what it's called, but my father said that it was used to combat vampires and defense attorneys. I think he was on drugs when he came up with that story."

They both laughed as they were preparing for battle. "Where's Rei and Asuka, I thought they'd be here." She wondered

"I was told that there was trouble in Europe and they were needed, not going to be back in a few days. So were on our own, but don't let that disturb you, that's exactly what the Angels want." She felt better, since her cousin was here and for the first time in a while, they will fight together.

"Shinji and Nadia, come to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat. Come to the Briefing Room now!" The speakers announce.

"Dad's probably there, we don't want to keep him waiting." Shinji told her. "We best get going, anyway."

* * *

_NERV HQ, Briefing Room_

Misato was doing the briefing. "This will be a real catastrophe. This Angel will be heading straight to the Command Center. Shinji Ikari, Nadia La Arwall, I want the both of you to stop this bastard."

"Yes, ma'am." they both said in unison.

"Now Nadia, you just came here. I'm not saying your incapable but maybe you need to train, let Shinji handle the problem." Misato always hated sending her own students to battle and possibly to their deaths.

"I want to help Shinji and the rest of my family. So that everyone in this city will be able to live like nothing ever happened. I want that wish of his to happen, and I will do whatever I can to make it so." Nadia said with pride. "So even when the cards are not in our favor, that doesn't mean we should go down, because we are Warriors of Fate, and they are our enemies!"

"Then go! Go teach those crazed lunatics what it means to make enemies out of you! Dismissed!" They went towards the outside of the Command Center. Misato was crying tears of pride of her own. "I never thought I'd be teaching the heroes of the next generation."

_NERV HQ, Outside_

'So this is NERV Headquarters. The majestic and whimsical feel that Lord Adam told us undershot the mark.' Ramiel thought to himself as he saw the fortress. 'Now then, time to find his lady friend.'

He saw two warriors blocking his path as he turned to the lab. He gave a look to one of them. "So you're the one they call the Blue-eyed Demon, Shinji Ikari."

* * *

_AN: There you have it everybody. A two-on-one fight for the fate of the Earth. Hope you had fun reading, please review and Happy Holidays._


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Evangelion or Secret of Blue Water._

_With that said, on with the show!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Words**

_Over the Black Sea_

Rei and Asuka were on there way to the NERV European Branch after being briefed by the Commander. They talked to each other about the strange event that happened earlier today. "I still can't believe that they're related! I mean, it's like comparing night and day! God, I feel so embarrassed!" Asuka yelled.

"I wondered what they meant about Atlanteans. Is there a connection with the Angelic Order?" Rei pondered to herself. When Asuka heard her, she calmed down and listened. "And what does any of that have to do with Shinji."

"Your right and I highly doubt that they would just make up a statue of him in a city on another continent." Asuka wondered to Rei. "Is that one of the reasons why we are going to the NERV European Branch?"

"In any case, we should leave them be. Shinji did kill two Angels without us, and possibly Nadia will eventually get as good as he is." Rei told her as they felt the plane landing.

* * *

_NERV Command Center, Paris-5_

Asuka got out of the plane and said to herself, "Paris-5, I never thought I would be back here again."

Rei looked at her and said, "Why didn't you said anything about it back in Tokyo-3?"

Asuka looked back. "I would've, if I thought it was important."

"Fair enough." They continued to walk to the Command Center, but was halted by a boy about their age.

"Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu, if I'm not mistaken?" The boy said in a noticeable French accent.

"We are." Rei told him.

"Great, follow me." Therefore, they did. "The Commander is in a meeting right now, so could I'm going to escort you to the living quarters. You can do whatever you want in the meantime."

"Okay, but does our most helpful escort have a name for himself?" Asuka asked him.

"Oh, sincerest apologies, forgot my manners. Mon nom est Jean Rocque Raltique, at your service. You can just call me Jean."

Rei looked at Asuka and told her, "And you our names sound strange." Asuka looked at her with a "are you serious?" kind of look.

"Anyway do you know Shinji Ikari?" Jean asked them.

Rei was shocked. "How do you know Shinji?"

"He saved my life. Wouldn't be here if he didn't." Jean told them as they reached the living quarters.

The door opened. A really young girl was in the room. "Jean! You brought guests!"

Jean smiled. "Sure did, Marie. This is Rei and Asuka of the NERV Far East Branch."

Marie smiled at the new guests. "Hello Rei and Asuka. My name is Marie en Carlsberg."

Rei and smiled back to her, "It's good to see you, Marie"

A young white lion cub jumped on Asuka, "AAHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT?!"

Marie laughed, "That's King, he's a real playful pet."

'If Miss Misato can have a pet penguin, anything is possible.' Asuka thought to herself.

"Marie mind taking King for a walk around the hall? It's not healthy for a lion cub to just lay around." Jean told her as he took King from Asuka.

"Okay Jean. Let's go King, Onward to adventure." Marie proudly proclaimed as she left the room.

"She's a nice little girl." Rei smile at Jean. "You really do make a good brother."

Jean frowned. "She's not related to me, I found her during a massacre. She's an orphan." Asuka stared at him, while Rei was filled with sadness, genuine sadness. "Remember when I said Shinji Ikari saved me?" They both nodded. "He saved me while I was trying to save her. By the time I saw her, it was too late for the rest of her family. SEELE was the people responsible for the attack."

Asuka heard sobbing from Rei. Rei, who she called the emotionless doll, was sobbing.

Jean looked on with regret. "I probably said too much."

"No, no you didn't. It's just that I never heard of the whole thing. In a sense, I'm kind of happy that Shinji saved a child, who he didn't even know just because it was the right thing to do, and SEELE is gone now, I believe the Ikari clan had something to do with it." Rei was filled with emotion, mixed with happiness for Shinji and saving a girls life and sadness for Marie and what happened to her family.

"You remind me of my girlfriend. I think you guys would get along quite fine." Jean told Rei, then turn to Asuka. "You too, maybe when all this is over maybe Shinji and I will hang out and you three can have a 'ladies night'."

"A little early there? We got to focus on the now instead of the future." Asuka told Jean while she went to comfort Rei. "But, maybe we should do that. When all this is over, of course."

Rei's tears were dried up at that point, "I would also like that."

Marie walked into the room as they were speaking. "Great. I'll be looking forward to it." he noticed Marie and King. "I'll be going now. I'll come back when the meeting is over. But let me tell you, her blood is as fiery as her hair, but I'm sure you will be fine." He then turned to Marie. I'm going to be going now, get to know the girls while I'm gone."

"Okay!" As Jean left, King hopped on Asuka's lap, while Marie asked them some things. "So if you're in the NERV Far East Branch, do you know Mr. Shinji?"

"Sure do, I'm a special friend of his, and so is she." Asuka told the child.

Marie took a good look at Rei. "She looks like an exact opposite of Miss Nadia."

They were shocked when they heard that name, the name that fit that girl from that morning. "Sweetie, is she dark-skinned, with green eyes?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, did you meet her? She left from the NERV West Africa Branch." Marie practically confirmed that this was the same girl that transferred to Tokyo-3.

"Yes, we found out some other things about her too. Anyway, why do you say that I looked like an exact opposite of her?" Rei asked.

She's dark-skinned with green eyes, like she said." She said pointing at Asuka. "But you're pure white-skinned with red eyes."

Rei chuckled with that realization. "You're kinda right." They all laughed after she said that.

* * *

_NERV Command Center, Tokyo-3_

Shinji and Nadia were standing in front of the Angel named Ramiel "Blue-Eyed Demon, I kinda like the sound of that." Shinji chuckled. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"I don't need to tell you that. I'm just following orders, like you two are doing, I'm sure." Ramiel was looking toward the two Warriors of Fate. "I see you have another recruit, and my, isn't she a cutie. What sin filled hole did you found this fallen angel out of?"

"I don't need to tell you that." Shinji told him.

"Touché, my friend." Ramiel said. "That was very well played."

Shinji stepped up, "I know what you're trying to do! Forget it, as long as the Warriors of Fate live you can never win!"

Ramiel smirked, "Maybe we won't, and maybe we will all die. But what about him? What is he getting out of it?"

"Who are you talking about?" Nadia said as she stepped with Shinji against the Angel.

"Oh, no one special, just the guy who's trying to ruin the planet against his will." Ramiel said in a sarcastic manner.

"Were you touched in the head? Cause I can't think of anyone that said that random and not be labeled insane." Nadia told him as she and Shinji readied their weapons.

"No, I was touched in the soul. I have the Lord on my side. You just have those weapons." Ramiel got his weapon out, a mace with a blue diamond on the hilt. "We're here to help these people, by following orders and living in ignorance."

Shinji shouted. "That is..."

Nadia shouted. "Not happening."

"Not now or ever!" They shouted in unison, as they charge toward Ramiel.

Shinji struck with the whip, but Ramiel's speed and reflexes were a sight behold. However, Nadia was quick on her feet and did a running slash towards Ramiel, but he dodged that as well. Ramiel got his mace and tried to smash Nadia in the head, but Shinji got a hold of the mace with the whip. Shinji then ran up to him and punched the Angel in his face. "Not bad, but where's that power? The power you used to defeat Sachiel, you remember, don't you?"

Nadia looked at Shinji. "What is he talking about?"

"It was the power I also used to defeat the SEELE, the power of the Berserker." Shinji looked up at the sky. "That power I swore I never have to use again, but then the Angels..."

"Exactly, the entire time I wondered what it was. I guess I will just have to settle with this. Sorry, my lord, but curiosity got the better of me." Ramiel laughed maniacally. "Now I will take the power from him and take it to my Lord. Maybe then we might not have to use God's Wrath after all."

"I don't care about the Angels goal or God's Wrath, when I am done with you, you will be nothing more than a shell!" Nadia shouted as she ran toward Ramiel and stabbed him. However, there was no blood, no corpse, just him still laughing. He raised his mace up to strike

Shinji got his whip and aimed at one of the eyes. Ramiel screamed in pain, this was his weak spot. "Nadia, the eyes! Try to take out the Eyes!" Nadia slashed the other eye, Ramiel screeched in pain, but he wasn't out just yet.

"You little piece of demon scum." Ramiel yelled. He failed his mace in the hope that it would take them out. Shinji saw the opening and tried to attack but he was knocked back. Nadia thought of the opening and studied the pattern of his attack. She ran when the opening presented itself, but the blind Angel grabbed her. "So this is your little plot." He held her up by the throat, as if putting her on display. "You there, Ikari? Hear this! This little missy is going to be put on a cross as soon as I'm done with her."

"How did you know I was coming?" Nadia asked Ramiel.

"All angels have a secondary optics, as soon as they go blind, like me, it activates immediately." Ramiel said to the girl.

"So, that entire flailing thing, that was all an act." She also asked him.

"Yes. Sad for you, had you going thinking you were going to win." Ramiel laughed. "Show me that power, Shinji. I know your there."

Shinji meanwhile was enraged by the Angels attempt to call him out and using his cousin as bait.

_"Yes, feel the hatred within you. let your animal instincts drive you become the Angel's Bane. She will fear you though, are you certain of that?" The shadow told Shinji deep in his mind._

"If it will save her, then yes." Shinji accepted the Berserker power once again.

_"Yes, let it all out, buddy, and maybe one day, you may be able to be my champion." The shadow laugh as Shinji accepted the rage._

Shinji let out a scream, a scream powerful enough to pierce the very heavens itself, a scream of pure rage. Ramiel turned to the direction of the scream. What he saw was Shinji, but not as he remembered. He had red eyes, and a vicious thirst for blood. "Wow, there's that power I've been searching for! It's not what he wants, but I'm sure he will make me his number one guy after this!"

Shinji roared and ran up to him like a wild animal with his whip, slashed the Angel, which loosened his grip on Nadia, and grabbed him by the throat. Ramiel could only laugh, "This is the power that they were talking about? It's not normal, it's not real, it's not real; please let it not be real!" Nadia told herself as Shinji punched a hole in Ramiel's chest.

"Looks like this is the end for me, but keep in mind when you have killed all of us, he will be sure to finish his plan, and if we die no one will be able to stop him. Not. Even. You." Ramiel told Shinji.

Shinji, hearing enough, threw him to a wall, swung his whip to the Angel around the neck, and snapped it. Shinji let out another scream as the Angel laid there dead.

* * *

_AN: And that's the end of that chapter._

_Review Responses:_

_SPM: The defense attorney thing is a reference to Ace Attorney. I know the Angelic Order is not the most original name in the planet of earth, but I just couldn't think of another name. Also, the Angelic Order is less of the Angels in Bayonetta and more like a merge of the Order of Messiah and Organization XIII (from Shin Megami Tensei and Kingdom Hearts, respectively)._

_SPH: Thanks. I always wanted to do that joke._

_Therefore, Shinji has the power of Berserker and has given in to his rage. What will happen? What was the reason behind Ramiel's words? What is the shadow inside Shinji's head? Find out later._


	4. Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Rage

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of the Blue Water, it's characters, and references don't belong to me._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Rage**

_Tokyo-3, Battlefield_

Nadia was scared from this Shinji, the Shinji she knew would sacrifice his own reputation if it meant saving the reputation of his friends, into this raging beast. "This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real."

Shinji looked directly at Nadia with a bloodthirsty smile, "Another Angel? Looks like they send another one; KILL THEM, KILL THE ANGELS, KILL THEM ALL!" Shinji shouted as he ran toward her.

Nadia got her weapon out, noticing Shinji running up to her with his weapon out, and parried his attack. "Shinji, what are you doing? It's over now!" Nadia attacked with the back of the blade, but Shinji grabbed the blade and threw it on the ground.

"Looks like this little Angel is a bit of a greenhorn, my lucky break!" Shinji smiled a devilish grin as he said those words.

_"What are you doing, I wanted the Angel dead, not her!" Shinji screamed at the shadow._

_"This is your power! This ultimate rage! The Angels will be a feast if all this power were to be mine." The shadow told Shinji as he was grinning._

_"You son of a bitch, you wanted this to happen." Shinji was furious, and charged at the shadow, but the shadow dodged Shinji tackle._

_"This vegan bitch will be the beginning of your true rage! Give in to the rage from within!" the shadow shouted at him._

_Shinji could only scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Nadia dodged the attack and grabbed her katana. "Shinji, this isn't you! The Angel is dead!" She tried in vain to get Shinji to see reason.

"No, Angel... right there." He pointed to her. "They are the enemies of humanity. You are not a human." Nadia was surprised. "Now, my little Angel, you must die." Shinji readied his whip.

Nadia slashed the whip away from him, threw her sword away, and started to beat Shinji with her bare hands. "Shinji, please snap out of it. I don't want to do this. Please stop!"

Shinji grabbed her fist. "I am your ultimate salvation. Being killed by me is your destiny." he threw her off him. She found Shinji's whip and used it against him. "Are you kidding me, what are you going to do with that? Hurt me? I doubt you can use a Warriors weapon against him!" Shinji said as he laughed.

Nadia was in tears, "Shinji, don't you know who I am? Try to remember that day we met, when you fought against the Neo-Atlanteans and SEELE." Nadia noticed Shinji holding his head, as if he was fighting in his mind.

Ultimately, this new Shinji won the struggle. "I don't know anything about meeting each other. I know this trick, an Angel trick that always gets old." She knew that this wasn't Shinji; this is something else.

"Come on, Shinji, try to remember! Jean, King, Marie. Do any of those names mean anything to you?" Nadia tried desperately to try to bring Shinji back to his self.

Shinji just laughed. "I do not know any of those names; I am your ultimate salvation, I am your destiny!"

*THWACK*

A long rod knocked out Shinji. Nadia looked up to see Touji Suzuhara, one of Shinji's friends. "It's you! Please, help me."

Touji smirked. "Already did." He said to her as he picked up Shinji. "Unless you mean to cure Shin-man's anger issues, than you're out of luck I'm afraid. Let's go back with him, maybe we might be able to get some answers from his parents, this is the second time I've seen him like this."

Nadia saw the whip and picked it up, knowing Shinji will need it again. "This is the first time I seen this. It was terrifying." She said as she started to cry.

"It's alright Nadia, you were brave, and you fought back. That's more than I can say about me." Touji told her as they walked back to the V-T0L, where Kensuke and Hikari also were.

"What happened?" Kensuke and Hikari asked.

"Shinji totally lost it, almost killed her." Touji told them.

"My god, how did this happen? Shinji was always a nice boy." Hikari told Touji.

"I wish I knew, but all they can say is that Shinji was always a bit disturbed." Touji said while Kensuke was shocked to hear that Shinji would turn into what Touji said.

"We need to talk to the Commander about this or at least the Head Scientist." Kensuke suggested.

"I agree, but we need to get to get Nadia to Doctor Akagi to see if she needs medical attention." Hikari said.

_"This vegan bitch had some company, I wasn't expecting this." The shadow looked on._

_"That "vegan bitch" is a member of my family. She has the bloodline of an Ikari." Shinji told the shadow._

_It, however, grinned. "But not the gift, that same gift that I tapped into, the same gift that you used to kill Sachiel!"_

_"I will never give this power to the likes of you again, I will control it, and you will never see this power in your hands." Shinji proudly shouted at the shadow as it disappeared. "And never again will I let them down!"_

* * *

_NERV European Branch, Command Center_

Asuka and Rei were waiting for their audience with the Commander of the NERV European Branch. Jean walked in and told them that she was ready to see them. They walked in the door to meet a woman who had redder hair than Asuka, with two bodyguards on her side, one tall and one short. "So you're the Warriors that Ikari told me about. I wanted Shinji but I guess she would be freaked out if her son was sent to me."

"Are the Ikari's really that popular around here or something or do you have a story for us this too?" Asuka asked the Commander.

"I guess Jean can't keep his mouth shut, can he. Can't blame him, he practically idolizes Shinji after that little adventure." The Commander then introduces herself. "My name Grandis Granva, Commander of the NERV European Branch, and former thief."

"Wait, THIEF?! How does a thief become Commander of one of the biggest defenses against the alien and supernatural forces?" Asuka asked her.

She responded. "I guess you have the Ikari Clan to thank for that. Of course, when Shinji first meet me, we were practically mortal enemies. But enough talk, we have a big problem; an Angel is attacking a city. We have reports that it might be in Venice."

Rei nodded. "What will you have us do, Commander Granva?"

Grandis smiled as she said, "I'm glad you have that interesting sense of duty. Just get to the barracks, get ready, and kick that Angels ass!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rei and Asuka said as they left.

"She kinda reminds me of Captain Katsuragi." Asuka told Rei.

Rei chuckled, "I agree."

As they left, Grandis looked to her right as a mysterious figure entered the room. "What do you think of them, Mari?"

Mari smiled, "They do have a strong sense of duty like you said, but that alone won't be able to kill of that piece of shit Angel."

"Then I suggests you go with them, watch them, and when it looks like they're in trouble, help them." Grandis said as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Mother. I will not let you down!" Mari happily said as she left.

"Please, protect my home." Grandis whispered to herself.

* * *

_Council of the Angelic Order_

"So, Ramiel is dead. To his credit, we did find out about this power that the Blue-Eyed Demon possesses." Adam told the council.

Israfel stood up in excitement. "Now we can find out how to use this power against him and his partners."

"I beg to differ. We found out that something else is in control of this power, if his rage can even be controlled." Another Angel spoke up.

Adam grinned. "I see your point, Zeruel. I definitely sensed another soul in that boy's body. I just hope that he kills all of his partners in his rage."

"You don't think it might be Him, right? I know this is a far shot, but I wouldn't put it past him." Zeruel told Adam.

Adam frowned to Zeruel "I know these things for sure, old friend. Nevertheless, I won't be pointing any fingers at those beasts unless I have proof. You know that He would not allow us to take them on without his content, besides what we are doing is far from what He needs. I sent Gaghiel to take care of the mess in Paris-5, after that we must lay low. Dismissed" All the Angels left the room, except Adam, "I'm coming for you. Just please, wait for me, Lilith."

As Zeruel went to check the provisions in the barracks, a man in strange headgear approached him. He immediately knew who he was. "Well, it's good to see you, Cain."

"I do not go by that name anymore. I have come to send you a message." The man they know as Cain walked toward Zeruel. "Everything is going according to plan, and if you think that your ready, start the invasion."

"And who do you think you are telling me, the "Arm of God" what to do?" Zeruel shouted.

"Just helping you out, just be careful. Those little shits are not as weak as you like to assume." Cain left, leaving Zeruel in thought.

* * *

_Venice_

Gaghiel was preparing for the fight of his life. "I'll show them, I'm one of the greatest fighters in the Angelic Order, and with the ocean by my side, I can kill five of those brats without a sweet."

Minutes later, a voice rang out; "ANGEL!" that voice belonged to Asuka.

"Are you ready to take on the Warriors of Fate?" Rei warned the Angel.

"Are you ready to take on an Angel?" Gaghiel said as he took out his sword made out of teeth from a great white.

"I think we can take you on." Asuka said as she and Rei took their weapons out. "And when we find your little clubhouse we will kill all of you!"

"Oh, are you sure? I think you will have a lot of trouble finding it. I'll never tell you!" Gaghiel taunted.

"We'll see about that." Rei said as she charged toward the angel.

Gaghiel grabbed Rei's staff. "Nice stick. It'd be a shame if some thing happened to it." Asuka came from behind with her spear and pierced his leg, releasing Rei's staff. Gaghiel let out a scream. "You little bitch."

Gaghiel grabbed Asuka and threw her against a street light. Rei went to her and decided that a joint attack will be a good idea. "This Angel is one tough customer, but it will be impossible if he goes in the water."

"Exactly, this is why we need to take him out as soon as possible and not toy with him." Rei and Asuka charged against Gaghiel, doing damage to the Angel.

"Damn them, I will not be defeated like my brethren!" Gaghiel saw the ocean behind the Warriors, "I just need to get past them."

"Whatever you plan to do, you can just forget it." A mysterious voice came from one of the buildings. Another Warrior of Fate came from an alley. She turned to Rei and Asuka. "I'll introduce myself later. Now we need to take this monster out." She said taking out her rapier.

"Well shit. Looks like I'm going to lose. I'm just going to have to give up." Gaghiel said smiling to himself.

"Fat chance, buddy." The mysterious girl said, "We are not falling for that." She pointed her sword at him.

"Maybe not, but I am soldier of the Lord. I am not going to lose to a bunch of brats!" he released a bright light. 'It's embarrassing, I'm using something meant for demons and using it for human children.' he made a run for the ocean.

"Shit, after him!" Rei told the other Warriors.

"I will be powerful; even they cannot be used against me." Gaghiel laughed maniacally as he got closer, but his head was cut off by a unseen ally. "Damn you!"

The Warriors of Fate looked at the supposed savoir with both shock and awe; it was a robot of some kind, probably an android, or even a cyborg. "You better leave this place. Tell Shinji that things are getting worst, and I'm not talking just about the Angels."

"WAIT!" Asuka shouted but the cyborg was long gone. She then started to scream at the "Why does everyone know Shinji Ikari!?"

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not forget to review._

_Review Responses:_

_SPoM: I know I sent a message on the Angels. You know the one that says they steal bodies from humans and kill the original soul. Ignore it; it was just a stupid idea that I thought of and couldn't think about anything else before then. They are Angels who come to Earth in human bodies (Their own bodies, not stolen) and started a crusade that the Warriors of Fate has to uncover._

_ObeliskX: Thank you for your support 3!_


	5. Chapter 4: Answers and Questions

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of the Blue Water, its characters, and references don't belong to me. Everything here belongs to Gainax._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Answers &amp; Questions**

_Venetian Battlefield_

Asuka turned to the mystery girl. "And just who are you?!"

The girl introduced herself, "My name is Mana, Mana Kirishima. I'm one of the new recruits of the Warriors of Fate."

Asuka mellowed out, "I have heard of you, I'm sorry. My name is Asuka."

"I know who both of you are." Mana looked at the direction the mystery man was. "Was that someone you know?"

"No, we've never seen him before. But he seems to know Shinji, or know of him." Rei said as she stared at the defeated angel. "He also knows the Angels and even manages to decapitate one."

Mana sighed, "Well, mission over. Let's get back to NERV HQ and tell them everything."

Asuka spoke up. "What about what that thing said?"

"Let's worry about that later, it will be off the record." Mana reassured her.

They traveled back to the V-TOL and headed back to NERV European Branch HQ.

* * *

_NERV Far East Branch, Infirmary_

Nadia, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari looked at Shinji in the hospital bed. "Shinji, don't do this to me. Not again." Nadia whispered to herself.

Touji overheard her. He wanted to say something, but he knew this was not the time or the place. Gendo entered the room and saw Shinji and his friends. Gendo smiled, "He's sure is lucky. To have friends like you, I mean."

"Commander?" Everyone said.

"Don't give me any of that now. When shit hits the fan that's when you can call me that. Otherwise, just call me Mr. Ikari." Gendo told everyone. "I guess this is where I should explain everything."

Everyone looked at him with interest. "What do you mean, Mr. Ikari?" Hikari asked him.

"About Shinji's gift, don't worry the Head Scientist allowed me to reveal the Ikari Blessing." Gendo said as he sat on a chair, "Ever heard of Bishamonten?"

Kensuke spoke up. "Yes, he is the God of War and one of the representatives of the four cardinal directions, right?"

Gendo smiled, "The very same. The Ikari clan is said to be decedent from him." Everyone was shocked by this, but allowed him to continue. "The Ikari clan was founded during the Genpei War. It is said that the Ikari Blessing could be the power of Bishamonten, unleashing a powerful aura. I have seen it before, but what Shinji did was nothing like that."

Touji looked at Shinji and back to Gendo. "You don't think an Angel could be capable of tampering with that gift, right?"

"Doubtful. Why take control of that gift just to kill of one of their own?" Gendo said, adjusting his glasses. "It makes no sense. However, I do think something is tampering with it, and it's no Angel."

"You think it might be a good idea to ask Miss Ikari to help him control it." Hikari asked.

"I really don't know." Gendo sighed. "She is a master of many things, but this might be asking too much."

"Or maybe you just can't find the right words." Everyone saw Shinji sitting up on his bed.

"SHINJI!" Nadia said as she hugged him.

"Careful there, I'm still recovering from my head injury." Shinji said.

"About that, that was my fault." Touji apologized.

Shinji assured him, "Don't worry about it. If anything, you made the right decision. No telling what would have happen if you didn't."

Gendo smiled, "I see you're awake. In a few days, I'm sending all of you to Tartessos. There have been sightings of strange creatures in the streets, and Emperor Nemo thinks that you might be eligible enough to get the job done."

"What about the Angels?" Shinji asked his father.

"You killed one and reports say that the one in Europe is also taken care of. It's going to take a month or two to get back up after that." Gendo said as he looked out the window. "So this should be a walk in the park in comparison."

"You do know everyone there thinks I'm dead, right?" Shinji sarcastically told his father.

"That's alright; I got a disguise for you." He whipped out a brief case and brought out a black cloak.

Shinji gawked at the outfit, "That is way to cliché, besides this isn't the Medieval Ages."

"Okay, here's another one." He then whipped out a pancho and sombrero.

Shinji blankly looked at his father. "I'm trying to be discreet, not racist."

"Okay, this is the only one I have left." He whipped out a leather jacket, blue jeans, a cowboy hat, shades, and bandana.

"That looks a lot better." Shinji didn't like it, but at least it's not cliché or racist. "I'll take it."

"I'll put it in your closet at home." Gendo puts it back in the case. "Like I said, it will be a few days and our doctors are few of the best in the world."

"I'll be fine; I am in Doctor Akagi's care, right? If she can't do it, then pray." Shinji smiled as everyone started to leave.

Gendo turned to him, smiling. "I just hope you don't push yourself too hard." he said as he closed the door.

Shinji laid back down on the hospital bed.

"Although, I think you should be able to push your limits to win." Shinji heard an unknown voice.

He jumped up in alarm as he saw a blond man in a suit. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend, call me Henry. Like Fort Henry." Shinji stayed silent as the man continued to talk. "Or like all those English kings."

"So, do you want me to call security now or later?" Shinji threatened the man.

"Whoa there, buddy. I'm just here to tell you that you need to go to Tartessos. Things are worst there then what he told you." Henry told him.

Shinji was starting to get scared. "What are you saying?"

Henry frowned, "Let's just say that the Angels are not the only ones out for your blood."

Then came a knock on the door, Shinji shifted his head to the door and back to Haul, only to find him gone. Ritsuko entered the room. "Shinji, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing, I'm good." He said as he laid back down. 'What did he mean the Angels are not the only ones?'

* * *

_NERV European Branch, Command Center_

"...than a cyborg came to save you?" Grandis asked.

"Yes, and that was it. He just left without saying anything." Mana told the Commander.

The Commander was in deep thought. "Well then, you may go now." She told her.

"Thank you, Commander." Mana said as she left.

Grandis smiled. "Is that what really happened, Mari?"

Mari, came from the shadows. "No, he told all of them, especially the red-haired princess, something."

She then frowned, "This could be a problem. They're hiding something and I don't like that." She looked at Mari.

"I understand, Mother. But what should we do?" Mari asked.

The phone rang; Grandis picked it up. "Hello. Oh, hi there Mr. Ikari. You want me to... Okay, but I wish to send one of my Warriors with them. We'll be fine, nothing we can't handle. Okay; bye." She put the phone down. "They're sending the others to Tartessos. He wanted all of them, I asked if I could send you, but he just repeated himself."

"Then I will go, if this is as important as the Commander says, then I will have to go with." Mari proudly proclaimed.

Grandis laughed. "And that is why you're my daughter, Mari. Just make up a story as to why you weren't at Venice."

* * *

_NERV European Branch, Living Quarters_

"He wants all of you to go?" Jean asked the girls.

They all nodded. "We have to for the sake of the world. The Angels are down, and they'll be down for a bit, due to the four deaths in two months." Rei explained, "But this is just as big a problem as they were."

"I do understand, but..." Jean fell silent. "Just be safe, for Marie and King."

Asuka smiled. "The Angels could not beat us. What will some thugs do to us?"

Marie hugged Rei and King hopped on Asuka lap. "Please, come back soon."

"Don't worry, we will come back. And maybe we'll get some gifts for you from there." Rei smiled.

Mana hesitantly spoke up, "I'm really sorry, but we must go now."

They all agreed. "Goodbye, Miss Rei." Marie said. Rei turned around and waved back to her.

"I really hate separating friends, especially friends they just made." Mana said, feeling down.

Asuka put her hand on her shoulder. "I know; it can be hard. But we are the Warriors of Fate; we have to put an end to these Angels and other mysterious forces."

"Wait!" They see a brunette with glasses running towards them. "I just got back from London-2 to investigate a possible Angel attack. I heard your going to the next objective by order from Commander Ikari, right?"

"That is correct, but who are you? If you don't mind me saying." Rei asked.

"Oh, my name's Mari. Mari Illustrious Grenavan." Mari introduced herself. "Let's go."

* * *

_Council of Angels_

"So, there's trouble in Tartessos is there?" Adam asked Israfel.

"Yes, there have been scenes of some mysterious creatures. Maybe we should be able to attack the cities now that the Warriors of Fate are busy." Israfel suggested.

"I won't allow it! I want to fight them one day, and what if we attack the cities when they're there? They might forget what they were doing, just to focus on us!" Adam yelled at Israfel. "Think about this!"

Adam left the room, leaving Israfel there. "I will take the initiative if you won't."

Adam walked through the halls until he meet Zeruel.

"Adam, sir, we found out about this power that the 'Blue-Eyed Demon' has thanks to Ireul." Zeruel told him.

This peaked Adam's interest. "What have you got for me?"

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll be making more later on._

_Review Respones:_

_SPoM: Not really, it's just Gaghiel, but can you really blame him. He is considered weaker than Ramiel. (It's really more of a joke that he got defeated by Unit 02 in a few minutes, while it took at least two tries to take Ramiel out.)_

_Cain will have a point, so don't worry about that plot point._


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble in Tartessos

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of the Blue Water, it's characters, and references belong to it's respective owners, which is Gainax._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 5: Trouble in Tartessos**

_Sahara Desert_

Israfel travels to Tartessos to lure the Warriors out. "If I was a lost city, where would I hide?"

"Not out in the open." Israfel gasped.

A shot came from above him. Israfel's leg was shot. He fell, and then looked up. A white-haired boy stared at him. "Kaworu Nagisa. Damn you."

Kaworu smirked. "You already did." Then shot him in the head, fatally killing him. "Now, if I was a lost city where would I hide?" He got out a map, and looked at the rising sun. "Looks like I should go that way." he headed northeast.

* * *

_Outside the city of Tartessos_

"He's late!" Asuka screamed "I swear, I'm gonna knock him senseless unless he has a damn good excuse for this."

"Maybe the V-TOL got sidetracked." Mana theorized.

"Impossible, they're always filling it up with fuel when it gets back." Rei told her. "Either he is late or we're just early."

Mari saw a V-TOL coming there way. "There they are, over there."

The V-TOL landed and out came Misato, Nadia, and everyone else. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you... Shaun!" Misato announced. Out comes Shinji wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans, leather jacket, cowboy hat, sunglasses, and a bandana covering the rest of his head.

Shinji sighed. "Let's just go."

"Go where? We're in a piece of concrete in the center of the sea!" Asuka explained.

"I made it! Wait guys!" They saw a white-haired boy approach them.

"You're the only other Warrior left?" Mari asked.

"That's me! Name's Kaworu Nagisa." he struck a pose. "Angel May Cry's a rocking, baby!"

Everyone stared at him. "No. Just... no." Touji muttered

A giant bathysphere appeared. They went inside as they started to talk. "So, what's up with the getup, Shaun?" Rei sarcastically asked.

Shinji sighed, "Everyone, save a few, thinks I'm dead here. So, as long as we are not with the Emperor, you will call me Shaun from here on out." Shinji sighed again. "I just wish I didn't have to wear this much crap."

Rei changed the subject "So, what can you tell us about Tartessos?"

"It's a monarch society, a place where everyone in the Royal Family is coroneted to become a new ruler." Shinji explained.

"Isn't that a bad thing? A monarchy is not my idea of paradise." Asuka asked.

"Everyone loves the Emperor and many of the other leaders before him. However, there were some... people who didn't like the idea and wanted to make one themselves. But, everyone else chose the Royal Family instead of these madmen." Shinji explained.

* * *

_Tartessos_

As they reached the city, everyone stared at the wonders at the bustling town market, houses everyone wished they had, and a palace in the center of the city. "This place is amazing." Mari excitedly said.

"I'm very glad you like it." Nadia said to the excided brunette.

"We're at the town square. The palace is not too far." Shinji told everyone.

Asuka saw a statue of Shinji Ikari with elaborate armor and a sword pointing to the sky and on the plague stated:

**"The best techniques are passed on by the survivors."**

**Gaiden Shinji**

**2000-2015**

"Seriously, why is he so popular?" Asuka asked herself.

* * *

_Palace of Tartessos_

They approached the throne room. "The Emperor will be with you in a moment." a guard said

A man stormed out of the throne room with an angry look. That man looked like the man Shinji met. 'That couldn't be...'

"The Emperor will see you now." the guard stated.

They entered to see the Emperor. "Greetings, visitors, my name is Nemo. I expected you would be here. Come with me."

Rei whispered to Mana, "He's a lot nicer than I thought he would."

"No wonder people love him." Mana whispered back.

Eventually they reached the Living Quarters. "These will be your rooms for the evening. I wish to barrow these two if you permit me." He pointed to Nadia and Shinji.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Misato told him as she entered the room. "Sweet, they got a mini-bar here!"

as the door closed, Nemo, Nadia and Shinji started to laugh. "It's good to see you again, Uncle Eleusis!"

"Good to see you, too, Shinji, my boy. But please, call me Nemo." Nemo insisted.

"Sorry sir, that's one of the few orders I can't take." Shinji told him.

"One of many, you mean? I still remember that suicide move you did last year." Nemo chuckled. "And how's my little princess? Hopefully Uncle Gendo and Aunt Yui are perfectly good caretakers."

Nadia smiled, "They're the greatest Uncle and Aunt ever!"

"That's good to know. Now, don't worry Shinji, I only told Nadia and Elektra. Remember her?" Nemo said.

Shinji wondered. "No. Wait, yes I do know her. She almost killed me."

"Lucky for you, you had that bulletproof vest." Nemo reminded him. "So anyway what's with the getup? Trying to be a bounty hunter with no name?"

"Yes, I love walking around with all this crap on me." Shinji said sarcastically.

"Let's go to my room. There are very thick walls in there, no one can hear us." Nemo insisted.

"Please, I really don't want to wear this shit anymore." said Shinji.

* * *

_Emperor's Bedchambers_

Nemo sat on his bed. "Now this is serious. You tell everyone else, there have been some disturbing murders around the Market District."

"Are there anything that leads to who did it?" Nadia asked.

"Other than there was also sightings of creatures, which I'll get to in a minute, there was nothing." Nemo explained. "No stab wounds, no burn marks, not even bite marks."

"What are you saying?" Shinji asked.

"Now comes the creatures." He got out some photos of a crime scene, with a body of what looked like an unwrapped mummy. "This is the latest victim. His name was Heracles Le Acrab, A sergeant of the royal guards, and a damn fine man. This was taken yesterday, I asked him to find any evidence of these murders and, with a few others, and he went out to all the other crime scenes to see if we missed anything. They found more than what they were hoping. They saved an old man and his wife during a night out. One of the survivors said giant birds were attacking them, with hunger in their eyes."

"You don't really think it's your fault, do you daddy?" Nadia asked.

"No I don't, I blame those monsters." He gripped the sheets, and then loosened them. "I tried making a connection, but there is nothing that connects them and the Angels. But I have been wrong a few times, so if you see anything. Inform me, immediately." Nemo said in a serious voice.

"Yes, sir." Shinji and Nadia said in unison.

"And Shinji." Shinji stopped by the door. "Try not to act like a hero." Nemo told him.

"Don't I always?" Shinji shrugged and left.

'It was hard enough keeping it a secret. I won't let it end like last time.' Nemo laid down on his bed and sighed.

* * *

_Boys Bedchambers_

"So, what's your story?" Toji asked Kaworu.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Kaworu joked.

"Cut the crap." Toji angry said. "What were you doing before we meet?"

"Well, recently I killed an Angel." Kaworu proudly exclaimed.

Kensuke smiled. "Yes, so did everyone else who joined before us. Shinji killed two all by himself."

Shinji open the door. "I have bad news and worse news. Bad news, we have to find some monsters lurking in the shadows of night. As for the worse news..." He whips out photos. "This is what happens if we underestimate them."

Everyone saw the photos. Kaworu has a visible look of shock, Kensuke freaked out, and Touji almost puked. "What happened to this person?" Kensuke asked.

"That's what we have to find out. All we know is that they come out during the night hours." Shinji explained. "Nadia is telling the others this."

_"Oh, this is wonderful. Tartessos is in trouble, whatever shall we do?" The shadow laughed._

"Shut up." Shinji said.

Everyone caught up to that. "What was that?" Toji asked him

Shinji looked at him with realization. "It... it was nothing."

"Talking to yourself? You're probably more scared then all of us are." Kaworu said.

"I... I need to go outside for a bit." Shinji said as he leaves.

He closed the door and sees Asuka standing there. "I have something to tell you. There was a cyborg that told me to tell you, "Things are getting worse and not because of the Angels.""

Shinji stared blankly at her. "A cyborg told you this?"

"At least I assumed he was a cyborg, it was hard to tell." Asuka told him.

"Neo." Shinji said to himself.

"Who?" She asked.

"An old friend, no doubt still using the name Neo Icon Epiphanes." Shinji informed her. "Still, what did he find? Something to do with all this?"

"That was all he said. Now tell me, how everyone knows you. There's a statue of you in the town square, there has to be a story in that somewhere, right?" Asuka asked.

"There is. When all this is over, I'll tell you all about it." Shinji told her.

"And I believe Rei deserves to hear about this too, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, this Warrior will tell his lovely amazons everything they need to know." He said as he caresses Asuka's cheek causing her to blush.

"Do you always take two?" Asuka asked.

"I just like Fire and Ice types. You and Rei are just those types." Shinji said as he left.

_"Aw... look at that, true love. Shame you will be losing them soon." the shadow appeared again._

_"Just who are you?" Shinji asked, "Why do this to me?"_

_"Revenge!" the shadow shouted._

_"What?" said Shinji._

_"Against the Angels. They took my mother away. The only one who ever gave a damn about me." the shadow explained._

_"Tell me, who are you?" Shinji asked._

_"Now ain't that a good question." the shadow said as he disappeared._

_"Wait, come back!" Shinji shouted._

_It left Shinji with these words. "I am the ultimate destroyer. Try as you might, you will never stop me." It's laughing faded away leaving Shinji in thought._

* * *

_AN: So there you have it, people are being killed in a lost city. They certainly got themselves in a worst condition._

_Review Responses:_

_SPoM: Yeah, I really had to improvise to justify the Berserker mode that a person has instead of the machine._

_They don't really envy him, it was his gift and considering the reason for it, they're surprise the Ikari clan are even around at all. The Daimyo's in the other clans would have wiped them out ages ago._

_Since people are dying, I don't think they have the time to send people Atlantean cuisine. Sorry._

_COBRASTEVE: I hope you enjoy it. Like I said, I'm surprised that no one wanted to do something like this. Yes, I know, Evangelion overshadowed Secret of Blue Water into obscurity, but I think it was a good idea for the first anime that Gainax made._

_Shinji has some real problems now. With the Angels, the idea of the Ikari Blessing could be used against his friends and allies, and now this. See you soon!_


	7. Chapter 6: Corrupted Case

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of Blue Water, it's characters, and references belong to Gainax._

_Remember to Review!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Corrupted Case**

_Girls Bedchambers_

Nadia walked into the room and told everybody what they're up against. "We have a really big problem." She showed them the pictures.

Asuka and Mana turned from the picture of the dead man immediately after seeing it, Mari was shocked by the drained body, but Rei was wide eyed. "Oh my god, what happened to him?" Rei said.

"The Emperor said that it was giant birds that did this." Nadia told them. "This is just the most recent victim, this picture was taken yesterday."

"The most recent victim? Meaning more than one?" Mari asked.

"Exactly, this man was a sergeant of the royal guards, and he had a platoon with him, there was no way any normal man could do this." Nadia said looking down. "Just like them."

"I need to go out for a bit, I need to see more of the palace." Asuka said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Alright, don't be late though." Mana told her. "We have a rough night ahead of us."

"Thank you." Asuka said as she left.

Misato walked in the room. "What'd I miss?" Nadia showed her the pictures. "Oh, Jesus, oh, god. And you have to do this?" Rei slowly nodded.

* * *

_Throne Room_

All the Warriors of Fate were lined up against the Emperor. "I hope Shinji and Nadia told you about what you're up against." Everyone, sans Shinji and Nadia, nodded. "Then I trust that you can handle it then?" He took out a map. "I'm sending Shinji and Nadia to the residential area, they were spotted there. You can talk to the old couple there, but try not to go too far with them. Call us if you need reinforcements."

"Understood." Shinji stated.

Nemo smiled. "Alright, move out." Shinji and Nadia left for the residential area. Nemo sighed as he laid back down on his throne. 'I'm counting on you two.'

"Are you sure we should wait here? Who knows how many creatures are there." Misato asked.

"If all of them went out, they might leave here before we even learn anything." Nemo told her. "Besides, I already told them to send reinforcements if things looked dodgy."

Misato had doubts, but Electra went towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You should trust the Emperor. If anyone knows what to do in these situations, it's Nemo."

* * *

_Residential Area_

"Alright, the old couples's house should be around here." Nadia said to Shinji as he readied himself. "We just ask them what happened and try not to push them."

"Understood." Shinji told her. "Tell me, did you felt surprised to see me alive? I mean, even after he told you?"

Nadia looked at him. "Why bring that up?"

"I just wanted to know how you felt." Shinji answered truthfully.

Nadia chuckled. "When I heard you were alive, I couldn't believe my father. I thought he was lying, trying to make me feel bad. Then I went to Tokyo-3 and found you there, I thought I was seeing things. I thought you were a ghost." She started to tear up.

Shinji, noticing this, comforted her. "Look, I screwed up. I should have died back there. But I didn't. Now I'm here, and nothing's going to change that."

"You better not. I will never forgive you if you do that again." Nadia said, smiling at him.

"I will never let that happen again. You have my word." Shinji said as he hugged her. "Alright, enough focusing on the past. We need to get to that house. Hopefully, they may know something."

* * *

_Council of Angels_

"So what is to be done?" Adam asked Zeruel.

"I can't really tell you about this... thing inside the Blue-Eyed Demon." Zeruel told the Leader of the Angels. "But I can say that things are not looking good for us. Arael went rouge."

Adam was shocked. "What do you mean 'went rouge'?"

"Arael's betrayed us. We have no idea where he is. Even Ireul doesn't know where he is." Zeruel warned him.

"That can't be possible." Adam said. "Than he is tainted. He is already lost."

"Adam, Sir? What should we do?" Zeruel asked.

Adam sighed. "Absolutely nothing, let those brats take care of it."

* * *

_Tartessos, Residential Area_

Nadia and Shinji found the house of the old couple that was attacked. Nadia knocked on the door. It opened to show an old woman. "Well, hello. Come in." Shinji and Nadia went inside the house. "I assume you're here to talk to us about the attack?"

"Yes, ma'am. Any information you have will be greatly helpful." Nadia said as Shinji nodded.

"All right. Just let me get my husband and I'll make you some of my tea." She said as she went upstairs.

They sat on the chairs in the dining room. "Remember; do not push them to hard. They may still be scarred by this experiance." Nadia told Shinji.

"I'll just ask them what they saw." Shinji told her. "Everything else will be all yours."

Nadia smiled. "Got it."

The old couple came to the dining room, got the tea ready, and sat down themselves. Nadia took a sip from the cup, but Shinji looked at the strange coloring from the tea. "Black tea mixed with pineapple juice. It's better than one would think. Just be careful. It's really hot." The old man said.

Shinji took a sip and, after savoring it, had a sigh of satisfaction. "Really good. It is better than I thought it would be."

"But enough of tea. You're here because of the attack that Captain Heracles saved us from, right?" The old man asked.

"That is correct. Please, if you know anything that might help us, tell us." Shinji told him.

The old man took a huge gulp of his tea. "Alright. My wife and I, we were on our 40th anniversary together and I decided to take her to the best restaurant in Tartessos to celebrate. Sadly, when we were walking home, cause this is a pretty safe city, or so we thought, we were attacked by large birds, they looked like ravens, but they were huge, and I saw smoke from their feathers. Captain Heracles showed up with a platoon, took the ravens by surprise, but that was it. He told us to get out of there, we did. I guess he held out long enough to get us to the house. I heard screaming as we ran to the house."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything else." Nadia told the old man.

"Where did you see the ravens?" Shinji asked.

"I saw them around the park." The old man told them. Shinji and Nadia started to leave. "Oh, and if you see the one responsible for all of this, make it hurt."

They went out of the house. "You did a good job, 'Shaun'." Nadia told Shinji.

"I have been known to take things like this seriously." Shinji said.

"Clearly." Nadia said. "Now we should get everyone else down here."

"I wouldn't really recommend that, little lady. At least, not until you hear what I have to say." The heard a voice from behind them. They see a man in a suit.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked.

"Henry." Shinji said. "I thought you looked familiar."

"I tried to warn them that these murder sprees are worst then they think, but they just push me aside saying I was just stating the obvious." Henry told them. "I just thought they would need some help. You should know that the one thing that I do know that you don't already know is that the perpetrator of these murders is an Angel."

"How do you know this?" Shinji asked. "How is an angel doing this?"

"It is Areal, the Angel of Birds. He wasn't like this before, when he decided to rebel against 'You Know Who'. Something got to him, something old and forgotten, that same 'something' that is inside you, Mr. Ikari." Henry explained.

"Why are you telling us this? What are you getting out of this?" Nadia asked.

"Adam's son has returned. Cain will do whatever it takes to follow the breadcrumb trail that leads to ascending to a higher plain of existence. In other words, he wants to become a god himself. I don't want there to be a three-way war with him and neither does He." Henry explained further. "As for your question, Ms. Arwall, I thought you might need some help. I would hate to see what the world would be like with these fine people."

"Tell me, who are you, really." Shinji asked.

"Now that is a good question. However, I'm afraid the answer may have to wait. Until the end, he will tell you everything." Henry told them. "Just be sure you keep him alive long enough to get information of the Angels hideout, make it hurt if you have to."

"I'm not sure I should trust you. If I do, I might not know the location of the hideout." Shinji told him.

"You are correct not to trust me, Mr. Ikari, but I just want you to kill the Angels, and since Areal is corrupted, you will have that opportunity. You have to beLIEve me." Henry said to the two. They heard a roar from the park. Shinji and Nadia looked at that direction. "Looks like he's here, I assume you're going to take him out?" They took of toward the Angel. "I will be rooting for you, my friends." He said silently to himself.

"We should call in those reinforcements now." Nadia told Shinji.

"Yeah, good idea." Shinji said as he got out his walkie-talkie.

* * *

_Tartessos Palace, Dining Hall_

"We have heard nothing from them for a while." Kensuke complained.

"Calm down, they can handle it. They can call us on this if there's trouble." Touji said while waving the walkie-talkie.

"I just wish they would call us just to let them know they're alright." Kensuke said.

"Just worry about preparing for battle when they need assistance, Kensuke." Asuka said.

Rei yawned. "I just wished they'd say something, I'm getting bored.

"This is Shinji Ikari. Is anyone there?" They heard from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I'm here, we're all here." Touji responded.

"Good. An Angel is in a park, really strong and really pissed off." Shinji said to the others. "We're going to need reinforcements here."

"On our way." He said as he prepared himself. "Let's go. There going to need our help."

"What the hell are Angels doing here?" Mari asked.

"I don't know, but I'd rather not find out." Touji said.

* * *

_Tartessos Park_

"There coming! Let's get that monster!" Shinji shouted.

"I got your back." Nadia stated.

The Angel appeared before them, but this one was different. The Angels they met so far was human in appearance aside of the wings, while this one was a mixture of a man and a bird. "I am Areal, the Angel of Birds! I will bring for the upcoming doom before you!"

"Who are you working for? I doubt this is what the Angels have in mind." Nadia said.

"You really want to know?" Areal said as he laughed maniacally. "You just have to defeat me! Maybe then I could tell you!"

"Okay." Shinji pulled out his whip followed by Nadia taking out her katana. "Let's dance."

"Look at the Lone Ranger, here!" Areal mocked Shinji's appearance. "The old west called! They want there stereotypes back!"

Shinji attacked Areal with a horizontal slash, followed up by a stab attack by Nadia through the throat. But their weapons were useless against him. "What!?" Shinji and Nadia both said.

"Nice try, but with my newfound powers I am invincible! Nothing can stop me now!" Areal laughed. "I am a newfound god!"

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the delay, I was caught up on some things. I'm back now and still making stories._

_Review Responses:_

_SPoM: I am really touched by your words of encouragement._

_I always did think of Dante as an upbeat version of Kawrou. So I thought __'why not?'_

_This new Angel is a real tough customer. Will Shinji and Nadia defeat this threat? Will the other Warriors of Fate come in just in time? Find out next time._


	8. Chapter 7: Deception

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of Blue Water, its characters and references belong to Gainax._

_Read and Review._

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 7: Deception**

_Tartessos Park_

Shinji chuckled. "You're not a god. We would have died a couple of times from a couple of your Angel friends. Every single one up until now is dead. And you... will be next." Shinji said as he unleashed a smile that would make a demon scared.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." Areal stated. "But you know that I cannot be defeated by the likes of you. Thanks to my new master, I stronger than ever."

"Who is your master? Is it Cain?" Nadia asked the corrupted Angel.

"Cain? That traitorous son of Adam? He is nothing compared to him." Areal said. He immediately slashed Shinji through the stomach.

"SHINJI!" Nadia yelled as Shinji collapsed.

She tried to go to Shinji "Ah ah ah!" Areal said as he held the dagger to her throat. "I wouldn't do that. Not unless you want to end up like him." He pointed to the severely injured Shinji.

"YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Nadia yelled.

"Takes one to know one." Areal mocked making Nadia silent. "Now that I have your attention, the Atlanteans were a warlike bunch, weren't they? Some of them tried to deny this, with minimal results. Since your family is now leaders of this 'great civilization' that fled, you tried to hide yourself from the rest of the world, to hide yourself from the warlike barbarians that you are. You know, Gargoyle was right about something. 'Humans are lesser beings.'" Areal chuckled. "Of course, that is a half-truth. Human ARE lesser beings, and since you are on this planet, that would include you and your Atlantean race!" Areal laughed.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL OF THE OTHER ANGELS!" Nadia shouted.

Areal laughed even harder. "Who's going to save you though? Him?" He pointed at Shinji.

A bullet whizzed passed Areals arm. Nadia got free, as the Angel was shocked. "We will." Kaworu stood to him with two revolvers. He looked at Shinji laying in a pool of his own blood. "No."

The other Warriors of Fate appeared. Rei and Asuka were frozen with terror when they saw Shinji. "Oh my god! SHINJI!"

"Get him out of here!" Kaworu yelled to Nadia. "Leave this bastard to us."

"All right." Nadia took Shinji away from the Angel. "You're not doing this to me. Not again." She told Shinji, who was clinging to live.

Areal chuckled. "So the cavalry has arrived. You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"I know what you're trying to do to her, Angel!" Mari yelled at Areal. "You're trying to ruin her. Not very Angel-like if you ask me."

"I am a god. They do not know what they are doing. I was truly enlightened by the great powerful seeker of chaos!" Areal boasted.

"You make less and less sense as you continue to talk." Mari said as she got out her hook swords. All the other Warriors took out their own weapons. "Come on, you son of a bitch. Let's see how immortal you think you are!"

Mari attacked the insane Angel, but proved unfortunate as the weapon swung right pass him. "Worthy try, but those two leeches tried it already. Try to be original."

Rei came up from the group. "Mari! Use my magic against him." She yelled as she turned her hook swords into magic swords.

* * *

_Alleyway_

Nadia tried to heal Shinji. "Don't do this to me again, Shinji! I refuse to see you die in front of me." She said as she removed the disguise and used her jewel around her neck.

_Shinji sees the world around him turn dark. "So this is it? The world turning to dark before my very eyes." He heard the shadow approach him. "Who are you, anyway?"_

_The shadow chuckled. "I am the creator of life and death. I am the source of your insanity. They made sacrifices in my name; I am the Feathered Serpent, Quetzalcoatl!"_

_Shinji was shocked. "No. This is not possible." Quetzalcoatl chuckled. "Why do this? Why use me as your own personal puppet?"_

_"Why? Because I want vengeance for two occasions." The Feathered Serpent explained. "The Angels killed my parents and brother; I contemplated a plan two use against them. You are aware of the fiasco that was December 21, 2012, right? That was when the world would have ended. It was then when those same creatures thwarted me. So, I waited for an opportunity to get my vengeance, and you were perfect. I knew you had the power to kill an Angel, probably several."_

_"And so you take control of my body and use that power that I have against the Angels, all to further your plan for world destruction. Am I right?" Shinji deduced._

_"World destruction was a fun idea but that was before I realize there will be no blood left to drink." Quetzalcoatl said as he wrapped Shinji in his coil. "I wasn't aware of the vegan bitch and her own powers, of course. That jewel seems rather precious. I felt a great power from the sapphire."_

_Shinji struggled. "So now you will try to use me to kill the Angels and you get all the blood you want and I get the blame."_

"_You are right! And since you gave up on life, I will take on your body!" Quetzalcoatl said with excitement._

"_Sorry to say, my body is dying." Shinji said._

"_That will not be a problem." Quetzalcoatl smiled at the boy who as lost all hope. "I can take care of that minor issue."_

_Shinji was shocked. "What? How?"_

"_Time to let your body become mine. I'll give you your body back, so you can see the destruction you took a part in." The Feathered Serpent boasted._

_All Shinji could do was lay his head down in defeat._

Nadia tried again, but then Shinji gasped a breath of air as a green light came from him and healed his wounds. "Shinji? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. That Angel scum just caught me off guard." Shinji chuckled. He saw his whip by his side and grabbed it. "Now tell me, where is Areal?"

"Still over in the park. The others are taking care of it though." Nadia said. Shinji stood up and started walking to the park. "Wait, where are you going?"

Shinji smiled. "Taking care of business."

'Why did the light glow green? It's usually blue.' Nadia thought to herself.

* * *

_Tartessos Park_

Touji readied his rod. "Touji! This is the last of my magic! Make it count!" yelled Rei.

Touji gather the magic in his rod and attacked the Angel across the face, which they found out was a mask. His face is revealed to be bug-like. "What the hell?"

"You are weak, no one can withstand my power." Areal gloated. He felt a presence behind him. It was Shinji Ikari. "Didn't I kill you already?"

The other Warriors looked at Shinji. It was unimaginable that this was the same person that was drowning in a pool of his own blood, 10 minutes ago. They cheered for him, seeing that this might turn the tide. "Did you miss me?" Shinji asked the angel.

"Matter of fact, I was just getting to forget about you." Areal said in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't matter if you forgot about me or not." Shinji said with an evil grin. "I will be your reckoning."

"We'll see." Areal attacked Shinji, but he dodged the attack and kicked the Angel against a tree. "What is this?"

"I found my true power. I channeled your power into mine. You are weak." Shinji smirked.

Areal was angered by this. "No, I can't lose, not to someone like you!" He attacked again, only to be slashed by Shinji's whip. "That hurt! That actually hurt!" He turned into a murder of crows to try to confuse him, but to no avail, the whip caught him.

Shinji took him under his foot. "Now tell me everything I need to know. Where is the Angel hideout? Where is this Cain? Why do you Angels try to kill everyone?"

"I cannot say where Cain is, but the Angels are actually rogue Angels, they want to rebuild the world to their ideal utopia. I can't tell you where they are. But know this, they are hidden in plain site and close by." Areal said out of fear.

Shinji smiled evilly. "Thanks for cooperating." He said as he crushed the crow that was Areal, freeing the other birds from his grasp.

Everyone looked out to the aftermath. "Is that who I think it is?" One citizen asked.

"I thought he was dead." Another said.

"He came back from the dead to save us!" Yet another yelled.

Shinji heard the crowd cheer his name. "Citizens of Tartessos!" Shinji said to the crowd. They immediately went silent. "I am indeed Shinji Ikari. The one who sacrificed himself for the sake of all of you, but I am not dead. I only faked my death so I can leave you to your own safety. I would only bring you death and destruction. I am sorry for leading all of you on like this. If you are angry with me, then you have every right to be so. However, know that I did that to protect you. I leave my judgment in your hands." Shinji went silent.

The crowd cheered for him, anyway. "Better get used to it, buddy." He heard a voice came from the side of him. "They'll consider you a hero no matter what you say." Touji gave him a warmhearted smile.

Rei and Asuka ran up to Shinji and hugged him. "There, there girls. I'm fine now."

They broke the hug, then Asuka punched him in the face as hard as she could. "Bastard! I almost lost you."

"Alright, just calm down Asuka." He picked himself up. "Why can't you be like Rei." He said as Rei punched him in the face as hard as she could. "What the hell?"

"Don't you dare think I'm not calm. I thought you died!" Rei said as made a scary look on her face.

Shinji was intimidated. "Okay! I won't do it again."

"That's exactly what you told me before." He heard Nadia from behind. Nadia punched him in the face as hard as she could. "That's for breaking that promise." She then hugged him. "Thanks for bringing peace to this civilization again." Shinji hugged her back.

* * *

_Tartessos Palace_

"That's quite a story, my dear." Emperor Nemo said to Nadia.

"I also got some information about the Angels. However, that Angel was not the perpetrator, just an associate. The real criminal is out there somewhere." Shinji said to him.

"I am certain that his plan had failed, so it may take months before he makes another move." Emperor Nemo pondered. "In any case I'm sure you can tell us about the Angel later, now I'll make a feast for our brave heroes. All of you made this victory a possible one."

They made there way to the dining hall. Shinji stopped in his tracks. "Shinji, are you alright?" Mana asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have to use the bathroom right quick." Shinji said as he made his way there. He looked at himself in a mirror, smiled, and said, "Let the games begin." as his blue eyes turned to blood red snake eyes.

* * *

_Review Reponses:_

_SPoM: LOL_

_OMG. What does this creature plan to do? To be continued._


	9. Chapter 8: Spitting Venom

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of Blue Water are owned by Gainax and Hideaki Anno._

_Read and Review_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 8: Spitting Venom**

_Tartessos Palace_

Nemo made a call to NERV. The Commander appeared on the screen. "Emperor Nemo! Good to hear from you!"

Nemo chuckled. "Thank you, Commander Ikari. But sadly, I'm not calling to catch up. Your son is a miracle worker, in more ways than one. Killed the Angel threatening the city and publicly declared his survival from the last time he was here, and everyone still cheered him on."

Gendo smiled. "He's definitely changed since the last time he was there. Looks like he might be able to bring the world together. But enough of that, I heard the Angel talked before its demise?"

"That is true." Nemo said as blunt as possible. "But, it was vague. All it said was that the Angel hideout was hidden in plain sight and close by."

Gendo clasped his hands over his mouth. "That is a problem! Could it be talking about a landmark?"

"I don't know." Nemo said. "He could mean anything. I'll be sending the Warriors of Fate back to you so that while you are combing these landmarks, they can take the Angels on if one shows up."

"Great minds think alike." Gendo said with a smile. "Send them back to me. I know where to start."

* * *

_Tartessos Throne Room_

The Warriors of Fate were called by Emperor Nemo. "Where is the Emperor? He's the one who called us here." Asuka complained.

"He's coming. He IS the Emperor." Ikari told her. She would have called him an idiot, but then Emperor Nemo walked through the door.

He looked at all of the Warriors of Fate. "I am sending all of you back to NERV Far Eastern Branch. The Commander has an idea of what to do. That is all he told me. I will see you out."

He moved through the doors as the Warriors of Fate followed. "Guess this paradise is safe. I wonder if we'll ever come back." Kensuke said.

Touji chuckled "I wonder if this would be a perfect city to show off to the public. I mean, if you think about it, humanity is at its frailest right now. With these guys having our backs we could get through our hardships. Friendship with benefits, right?"

Asuka was stunned. "That has to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say in forever."

Shinji coldly told it like it is. "If they were to make their presence known, the entire planet would be asking for help immediately. Plus, if they could take these Angels on then they wouldn't have needed us. They're just as fragile as we are." Everyone was shocked at the sudden attitude of the boy who saved the lost city twice. "The only reason NERV knows anything about it because everyone in there knows how to keep their mouths shut."

"Shinji! What is the matter with you?" Misato yelled.

"No, young Captain." Emperor Nemo said. "As much as I share your shock at our young hero. He is indeed correct. If we were to reveal ourselves, it could cause world-wide panic, maybe worst. I cannot allow something like that, even if it is for the people."

Shinji walked off to the city gates. A smile slowly crawled on his face. 'Pathetic humans. Always needing help from those they think higher than them. I will be the one who will save them.'

* * *

_NERV Far Eastern Branch HQ, Tokyo-3_

The Warriors of Fate paid close attention to the Commander. "Everyone has done well this past week. But I believe this new threat can be catastrophic if left unchecked. I also believe that the Angel Hideout that's "hidden in plain sight" might be a national landmark. So far I only have two possibilities for where they might be. Mt. Everest and Mt. Kilimanjaro. Both of them were pretty close and in plain sight. Will be assigning you to teams. I will let you know where they will be going. Dismissed."

Gendo left with a look of seriousness on his face. "Is your commander always like this?" Mana asked.

"Not all the time. Just when he's serious." Asuka said. "He bought a game system a few months ago. Claimed that it was for Shinji, but I caught him playing some of 'his stories'.

Shinji walked down the corridor, Nadia noticed this and followed him. "Is it just me or is Nadia worried about Shin-man." Touji asked.

"I'd be worried if someone I considered family was dying from the last battle." Kensuke said. "But he does seem to act really strange lately."

Touji said. "Considering what happened, I don't blame him."

* * *

_NERV Corridor_

"Shinji!" Nadia caught up to Shinji, but he kept walking as if he didn't hear anyone. "Shinji!" Still nothing. "Shinji, what's wrong, tell me."

"So the Princess came to lend a helping hand herself." Shinji was undeniably different. "I always figured you would send your servant to take care of the situation. Oh wait, your father did that and guess what they all died!" Shinji yelled.

"Shinji, what are you saying?" Nadia, shocked to hear the words that Shinji said, asked.

Shinji chuckled and smiled as hard as he could. "Isn't it obvious? You take responsibility instead of sitting on your elaborate and comfy chair. While everyone, including your brother, fought and bled for your city, while they were reclaiming the city, you were in France with Uncle Keisuke." Nadia had tears coming from her eyes. "And every time you think you can do this, I look at the sky and shed a tear."

Nadia ran from Shinji before he could say anymore. Shinji was laughing.

"_I hope you see what I'm doing to you. People will hate you after everything, especially your 'cousin'." Quetzalcoatl gloated to Shinji._

"_I swear I will fight you. I will make things right." Shinji threatened him._

"_Good luck with that. I took your body." The serpent laughed. "See you later, mortal." Quetzalcoatl left Shinji in the darkness._

_After some time, he sensed a presence of someone. It wasn't Quetzalcoatl. "Shinji." He recognized that voice. He looked at the direction of the voice._

_Shinji was shocked. It was his uncle, the one that took Nadia in as a daughter. "Uncle Keisuke. Please, forgive me. I never meant to say any of those things."_

_Shinji had tears filling his eyes, scared of what his uncle plans to do to him. "It is alright, buddy." Keisuke said with a smile "I know it is not you. I come to help you when the time was right. That time is now, but you must keep it a secret from the Feathered Serpent. I come here to give you power. Use it when the creature comes back, only then will that power works."_

_Shinji smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Keisuke."_

"_I must go now. Quetzalcoatl has many senses and a__ll of them will lead him to his prey." Keisuke left before the Serpent sensed him, leaving Shinji with a single shred of hope._

* * *

_NERV Girls Locker Room_

Rei and Asuka walked to the entrance of the locker room. Talking about the possibility of taking on an Angel. They entered the room to find Nadia crying. "Hey, Nadia. Did something happen?" Rei asked.

She looked up for them to see that her eyes are turning red from constant sobbing. "Shinji Ikari said some things to me." Nadia said.

"What." Asuka said in disbelief. Rei was shocked that Shinji Ikari, of all people, made her cry.

"He said that I should just stay in a 'tower' while the real warriors fought." Nadia said.

Asuka was in a fit of rage. The look on Rei's eyes were blank. "Where is Ikari now?" Rei said in a quiet manner, but there's a large amount of rage in the voice.

"He's probably in his house. Please don't hurt him. It may not be what you think." Nadia pleaded to them.

"I am not making any promises." Asuka said as she stormed out in a rage with Rei following after her.

* * *

_Parts Unknown_

Shinji laughed as hard as he could. 'That stupid vegan bitch fell for it. I cannot believe she just took my word at face value. You'd think she would just knock some sense into me, but she just ran.' He looked at a map to the nearest route to his destination. 'Even if they come after me, they cannot stop the power of the sun."

* * *

_Ikari Residence_

Asuka kicked the door down. "SHINJI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She was after blood and she wasn't hiding it. She and Rei looked all over the residence.

"He doesn't appear to be here." Rei informs her.

"Look everywhere he could be then!" Asuka screamed.

"Not going to happen." A voice came from the door. It was Ryoji Kaji. "I spotted Shinji while I was coming back from the North American Branch. He looked off, so unbeknownst to him, I followed him. Looked like he was going to leave the city."

"Just like Shinji, always running away from his problems." Asuka went to hunt Shinji down, but Kaji stopped her.

"I am serious. Shinji is something else, I saw him punch out a monster of a man with one punch." Kaji said to the girls. "Go back to NERV. Talk to the Commander or the Head Scientist."

"Understood." Rei said.

"Come on. I'll drop you off." Kaji offered a ride. They drove off to NERV HQ. "This is beyond me." Kaji said to himself.

* * *

_NERV, Commander's Room._

"He did what?" Yui asked.

"Shinji said all of those things to Nadia, after everything she did for all of us." Asuka was still pissed.

"Find Shinji Ikari. He's losing it." Gendo said to Misato. "There's a tracker in his bag. If he is going elsewhere, there is no way he should leave it." Gendo told the girls.

Misato was about to leave, but Ritsuko barged in. "Commander! I found your son on this picture."

The picture shows him stowing away on a tanker. "Did the ship leave, and if so, where is it going?" Gendo asked.

Ritsuko was hesitating to answer, but did anyway. "Sadly, yes, hours ago. It's going to the Yucatan region in Mexico."

"You're really getting yourself in a ludicrous amount of trouble, Shinji." Gendo said to himself.

"It may not be too late." Ritsuko said.

"Get the remaining Warriors of Fate. They're going now." Gendo ordered.

* * *

_NERV HQ, Briefing Room_

The Warriors of Fate gathered for their briefing. "Where's Shinji? I thought he'd jump at the chance to find the Angels Hideout." Mari asked.

"Maybe he's talking to Kaji. They go back a long way." Hikari said.

Misato entered the room. "Warriors. We have a huge problem. Shinji Ikari has ran to Mexico for currently unknown reasons. I know how that sounds, but it's true. He stowed away on a tanker, and now he's going to Mexico. The mission to find the Angel Hideout is still a priority so we are not doing the teams, but I will send some soldiers with you if things go south. I'm sending Touji to Mount Fuji, Kensuke is going to Ayers Rock. Hikari, you're going to Mount Ararat. Mari, to Mount Vesuvius and Mana will go to Mount Olympus. All of these mountains have history to them and one of them has to be the Angel hideout. Asuka and Rei will look for Shinji."

Nadia stood up. "I want to go too!"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this." Misato said.

"I want to do this. He saved me many times before. It's time I return the favor." Nadia said to Misato.

Misato shed a tear of hope. "I see. If that is your wish. Everyone move out."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone left the briefing room.

* * *

_Pacific Ocean_

As Shinji saw land on at the horizon, he knew he was close. "I'm home." He said to himself. "It really has been a long time coming."

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the month delay. This fic is still going. I'm still going to finish this. Hope you enjoy._

_Reviewers Responses: SPoM: I can understand that. But, with a name as bat-shit insane as that, you have to assume it would be hard to pronounce. There is still hope for Shinji, even when the days seem dark, there is always hope._

_Shinji has really lost it! Will his friends bring him back to his senses? Or has the Feathered Serpent truly have him in his coils? To be continued._


	10. Chapter 9: Clash of Fate

_Disclaimer: Evangelion and Secret of Blue Water are owned by Studio Gainax and Hideaki Anno._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Traitors of the Stars**

**Chapter 9: Clash of Fate**

_NERV HQ, Command Center_

"Where the hell did Kaworu go?" Misato asked. "He wasn't at the briefing room."

"Probably going to search for the Angel Hideout like everyone else." Gendo said. "That boy is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. But what I want to know what was going on with Shinji. It's unlike him to run away after killing most of the Angels."

"I may have a theory, but I don't think it would make since. Considering we are his parents." Yui said to the Captain. "He was corrupted by an Angel."

"That would make sense. According to the others, he really got hurt in the last battle, but he came back like nothing happened." Misato wondered.

"In any case, we sent three of the Warriors to at least try to talk some sense into him." Gendo said. "Let's just hope that they can stop whatever he's doing."

* * *

_Over the Pacific Ocean_

"We have to try to talk to Shinji." Nadia pleaded. "Violence will not help us."

"You can't possibly think that. Even after everything he said you're still defending him." Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing, Nadia is defending Shinji Ikari, the one who verbally abused her.

"It wasn't him. I know it has to be someone else, or probably something else." Nadia explained.

Asuka laughed at that. "Either way, he's going to get a real good talking to. "

Nadia tried to retort, but Rei stopped her. "You better sit down. We're really close."

Nadia sat down. "I guess it's a good thing you don't have the same hostility."

"Don't let my lack of hostility fool you. I'm just as angry as Asuka is." Rei coldly said.

Nadia looked at Rei, who was holding her anger deep inside. "You really love him do you?"

Rei looked up at her. "That's definitely an out-of-nowhere question."

"But it's a good question that I want an answer too." Nadia pushed the question.

"Yes, I do. I love him and so does Asuka. You know what? We decided to share him. She didn't care that we both love him and neither did I." Rei said.

Nadia smiled. "So you're really doing it for all of our sakes."

"I really like to believe you but that does not mean Asuka will believe you as easily" Rei assured her.

Nadia and Rei smiled at each other.

* * *

_Chichen Itza_

Shinji looked around the ruins. 'Things really changed when I was gone.' He walked to the direction to the pyramid. 'Damn, security guards guarding my temple. Something has to happen.'

He walked up to the pyramid. The security guards see him and stopped him in his tracks. "Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid you cannot go up there." One told him.

"It's for your own protection. I'm sure you understand." The other said.

Shinji's eyes turned red as he lift them up. They screamed as it happened. "Get off of my lawn." He said in a deep voice. Both of them nod their heads and ran when he let them go. "Time to go change the world." He went into the temple.

Meanwhile, Nadia, Rei, and Asuka walked around the ruins wondering where Shinji was. "Why would Shinji go there?" Rei asked.

"Maybe he wanted to come here at one point." Asuka chuckled. They saw two guards running from the ruins. "At least, we know something is going on there." They ran to the direction to the temple.

* * *

_Inside the Temple of Kukulkan_

Shinji walked into the temple and chanted, which opened a set of stairs that lead down. 'This is the perfect time to feed.' He thought to himself as he made his way down. He made it to the end of the stairway and saw a huge door. Shinji said a word in a language that is long dead, which was a secret word for the door. The door opened to reveal a machine and other stuff that would be impossible in that time. Shinji pushed some buttons and activated the machine. Shinji heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see three people. It was Rei, Asuka, and Nadia. "Ah, so you all have come? I was worried I would have to see this all alone."

All three of them were stunned to see this in the temple. "What is this place?" Rei asked.

"This, ladies, is the Temple of Kukulkan. At least the part of it that people weren't aware of. The temple itself was originally a weapon to destroy any and all humans that try to invade. Think of it as an ancient Tesla coil." Shinji smile as he explained.

"You've really lost it, didn't you, Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"No. I'm just doing what I think is right, and I see you bought the princess with you." Shinji pointed at Nadia.

Asuka and Rei looked at her. "Princess? No way! She can't be a princess."

"You didn't know? I heard that she was trying to destroy all of her enemies. Remember, your highness?" Shinji said to Nadia, smiling.

Nadia remembered what he said back in NERV HQ, but she stood tall. "I do, but I do not consider you an enemy. "

Shinji smirked. "We'll see about that." He summoned wind to knock back Asuka and Rei. "Let's have a duel." He said as he drew his whip.

"Please." Nadia took out her katana. "Don't make me do this."

Shinji ran towards her and slashes her. She dodges the second attack. "I really must've gotten under your skin. If you cannot stop me, you cannot stop the Angels."

"I can stop you." Nadia used her blade to bring Shinji down.

"Using the back? That's child's play." Shinji mocked her.

"I refuse to kill you Shinji. Even after everything that happened." Nadia said to him.

"What is this? I drove you to despair." Shinji looked at Nadia with fear in his eyes. "Why are you not filled with despair?"

"It's going to take more than words to completely bring me down. After all words are a weapon of a weak warrior." Nadia threw her sword down and charged at Shinji.

She beat him up with her bare hands. 'What's going on?'

"_Why isn't she hesitating?" Quetzalcoatl asked._

"_Isn't it obvious? She is the Princess of Tartessos." Shinji said as he walked toward the creature. "If she cannot have faith herself, then everyone will die." The Feathered Serpent was scared. Shinji was free. "Look upon me, creature! I am Shinji Ikari! Killer of Angels! Warrior of Fate! We are mongooses!" Shinji unleashed the extra power that his uncle gave him and smiled. "And you are our prey!"_

"_What is this?!" The feared Feather Serpent was scare at what was happening. "No, stop!"_

"_I really hope you have family wherever you're going, because no one will miss you here." A burst of light emanated from Shinji! "Get out of my head! NOW!"_

Shinji knocked Nadia off of him as he held his head screaming in pain. Green smoke emanated from him and he collapse. "Damn that child. His dying breath was supposed to be an opportunity."

The Warriors were shocked at the very sight of the creature. Green scales symbolizing nature, blood-thirsty red eyes, and feathers with the colors of a rainbow. This was no Angel. "What is this? What's going on?" Rei asked in total fear.

The creature looked at them. "I am the Feathered Serpent, Quetzalcoatl! They sacrificed many in my name. It matters little that my vessel was a little disagreeable. I made it this far. It's been a while since I had any blood. I guess I can take yours first, vegan princess. An appetizer before the main course."

"It was you the whole time wasn't it?" Nadia asked. "The death of the Angel, The strange behavior at Tartessos, and the verbal abuse. Everything was you."

Quetzalcoatl chuckled. "Guilty as charged. Although I tried taking control of his body many times in the past three years. The same year he faked his death to Tartessos. I found him collapsed and I went inside his body."

Nadia started to chuckle. "Quetzalcoatl, you're pitiful. After many centuries you turn this weapon of war into a place of worship, activating it when a certain time came. I know I said I refuse to see you as an enemy, but I was talking to Shinji Ikari." She said as she picked the sword back up. "And I will have no regrets."

Quetzalcoatl strikes at Nadia but she dodged the attack. She slashes the serpent, only to be deflected off of him. "My scales are not just for show. They harden in response to danger. Not even obsidian could hurt me."

He strikes at her again, but she held the creature's mouth and slashed the inside. Quetzalcoatl screamed in pain. "Looks like I found your weakness."

Quetzalcoatl was furious. Asuka and Rei, getting over their shock, rushed in to help her. "I am the Feathered Serpent! I will not be treated like this!"

Rei used an ice spell on him. "Chill out, dickwad."

Quetzalcoatl broke out of the ice. Asuka skewered his underside, just to be deflected again. "My underside can harden too." He said as knocked the weapons out of the Warriors hands with his tail. He noticed Shinji and swallowed him whole.

"NO!" Nadia screamed.

"Trust me, milady." Quetzalcoatl mockingly said. "He's going to a better place. My stomach!" Suddenly, he starts writhing in pain. He eventually coughed up blood, and collapse. "Wait… Something… is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen. What's… going… on?" Quetzalcoatl asked.

Nadia took Asuka's spear and skewered the inside of his mouth leading to his brain. "It's over, Quetzalcoatl." The Feathered Serpent dropped dead.

"It's really over." Rei said. They see Quetzalcoatl's stomach move.

A hand came from the serpent's mouth. It was Shinji. He was alive, much to everyone's surprise. Nadia held out her hand. "Welcome back, Shinji." Shinji moved back from her, knowing what 'he' did. "What's wrong?"

"I said horrible things to you. I don't deserve your sympathy." Shinji told her as his back was against the wall.

Nadia knelt down to him. "I know it wasn't you. Even then, the Shinji I knew would never say those things. It just caught me off-guard."

Shinji looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Nadia, I… I'm sorry!" Shinji wrapped his arms around her, crying his eyes out. "I should have been stronger. I could have stopped all of this."

Nadia hugged him back. "It's okay, Shinji, you saved us."

"No." She looked at him questioningly. He reached to the serpent's mouth and pulled out the katana that Nadia used. "You saved me."

Nadia hugged him harder than she ever hugged him before. "Okay guys." Asuka said. "Let's save the pleasantries after we get back to HQ."

Rei nodded. "I agree."

"I'm sorry ladies. I'll be right there. In a few minutes." Shinji said before he passed out.

"The VTOL is coming in. We better get out of here." Rei told Nadia as they carried Shinji out of the building.

Asuka closed the door leading to the machine with the deceased body of Quetzalcoatl behind them. "I really hope that's the last time we have to see a creature like that again."

* * *

_Council of the Angelic Order_

"So the last of the Old Gods are dead?" Adam asked Zeruel.

"That seems to be the case." Zeruel said. "We are still weak. After the death of Areal, we know someone else is involved, and they can take control of us. I say we wait until the warriors takes care of this threat."

"You're right." Adam said. "Let the lions kill this threat and attack them when they least expected."

"As you wish." Zeruel said as he left.

* * *

_NERV HQ, Medical Bay_

_Shinji was in a field of sunflowers. He looked around, he felt no darkness, didn't sense any malevolent force. It was official. Quetzalcoatl was gone. He was free. "It feels good."_

_He felt a presence. He looked at the direction to see his uncle, Keisuke Ikari. "You did good, Shins. You did good."_

_Shinji smiled, "Couldn't have done it without you."_

_Keisuke smiled back at him. "I'll let you go. Your friends need you. And if you see your mother tell her I said hello."_

"_Will do, detective." Shinji started to wake up._

Shinji open his eyes to see all of his friends. "Welcome back." Nadia told him.

He looked around the room to see get well soon balloons and flowers of various kinds. "This is all for me? This has to be a dream."

"Not convinced? I swear you are an idiot sometimes." Asuka said, then smiles. "But you're my idiot." She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You are wrong, Asuka. He's our idiot." Said Rei as she walked up and kiss him on the lips next.

"I swear you're a lucky bastard, Shin-man." Touji said.

"I believe it's the perfect time, Shinji." Asuka said.

"Huh?" Shinji didn't know what she was talking about.

"The promise about telling us how you and Nadia meet." Asuka reminded him.

"Oh, should I tell them?" Shinji asked Nadia.

"Of course. I've been with you guys for a while and none of you truly know who I am. This should set the record straight." Nadia accepted.

"Okay, then I suppose I should tell you everything." Shinji told his friends who were listening in.

* * *

_AN: And that's the end of this story. But do not fret, for this next story will come. Stay tuned for Traitors of the Stars II: Genesis._

_And thank you to everyone who stuck around and gave me the encouragement to keep moving._


End file.
